This invention relates generally to an article rotating assembly and particularly to a machine assembly to rotate article or article groups on a moving conveyor. More particularly, this invention relates to an article rotating assembly and process to rotate article groups on a conveyor in a packaging operation.
The article rotating assemblies of this invention are for engaging and rotating articles to a predetermined orientation on a moving conveyor and are designed for use with associated devices. Particularly, the article rotating assemblies of this invention are designed for use with synchronized packaging related equipment. For example, the article rotating assembly is useful in a packaging carton closure operation to rotate products or product groups to a specified orientation on a conveyor to expose predetermined carton portions, such as end flaps, for a subsequent closure operation positioned adjacent the conveyor.
Various machine assemblies and processes have been proposed in the art to manipulate articles or article groups in continuous packaging operations. Further, various types of packaging structures, such as carton sleeves or preassembled basket style cartons have been proposed for use in continuous packaging operations. However, most of these packaging operations relate to machine assemblies and packaging structures which involve the filling, wrapping, and closure of packaging structures as the articles or article groups are moved in line on a conveyor. Thus, the fixed orientation of the articles or article groups on the conveyor limits the available access for further processing. This limitation exists, particularly, to those article areas that are not outwardly exposed or accessible from locations adjacent the conveyor. As a result of these limitations, specific and complex packaging structures and associated packaging machinery are typically utilized in the packaging art to provide for high speed continuous packaging operations.
For example, Applicants' assignee, discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 4,802,324 a vertical cartoning assembly and method for placing and assembling cartons over preselected product groups on a conveyor. The carton structures utilized in that packaging operation are partially erected basket style cartons having an opened bottom which are lowered over the moving product groups. In Applicants assignee's U.S. Pat. No. 5,036,644 a continuous packaging sleever assembly and process are disclosed wherein packaging sleeves are wrapped about preselected product groups. Both of these assemblies and processes involve the manipulation of packaging groups which have a fixed orientation with respect to the conveyor. As a result, the configuration of the packaging structures are predetermined and the associated packaging machinery is, likewise, limited in operation.
The article rotating assembly of this invention engages and rotates articles or article groups on a conveyor so that a plurality of predetermined areas are exposed and made accessible from locations adjacent the conveyor for various operations. For example, article groups being transported on a conveyor can initially be provided with a packaging structure and have specific processing steps performed. Thereafter, the partially packaged moving article unit is engaged and rotated on the conveyor to a predetermined orientation to expose other packaging structure areas for further manipulation. Thus, the article rotating assembly of this invention provides structures and processes which enable the reorientation of articles or article groups on a conveyor for further operations by associated machinery on the articles or on the packaging structures previously placed on the articles.